It Went Like This
by Amorye
Summary: See how Danny and Ember's relationship evolves over time, measured by the times they did the deed. A 2hour piece. Read, review, and enjoy.


**It Went Like This**

**SUMMARY:** See how Danny and Ember's relationship evolves over time, measured by the times they did the deed.

ANs: I needed to write some DannyxEmber. Blah. I couldn't resist. Oh, review please. This is my first DP fic after a lot of reading. LOL. Hope you enjoy. No real plot, pretty much a drabble. Took the idea from an LJ community(not DP though.) How old is Ember? I really don't know, so I'll start her off at seventeen, and Danny sixteen in this fic.

Be warned of lemony fluff!

DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom and all related aspects are under the ownership of Butch Hartman. All characters, places, and events created are fictional. Any similarity to people, dead or alive, events, or places are pure coincidences. The author has stated the ratings and content of the work of fiction; therefore the author disclaims responsibility of writing inappropriate content for a reader's age.

* * *

The first time they did it, it started with a movie, and ended up sweet and utterly perfect, just the way you'd want yours. It went like this.

_Soft, sensual kisses were trailed down her head, as she cuddled into his arms, resting her head into his muscled chest. She turned her head away from the television, playing some new movie she really wasn't paying attention to, and turned her head to face his haunting ice blue eyes staring at her deep jade eyes, making her get that faint feeling again, like she was struck by Cupid again. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek affectionately._

_He brushed a loose strand of her hair off her face, making her shiver. His touch burned her senses, and gave her the urge to rip off all her clothes and head straight for the bed, making love like there was no tomorrow. Her conscience always managed to take control of her, and she fought her urges._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, resting his hand on hers._

_She sighed. "Oh, Danny..." she pulled herself up, using his shoulders, and pulled Danny into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his hands rest dangerously low on her hips._

_She climbed onto his lap, and kept pressing her lips against his own, while her hands were traveling up and down his back, touching all the right places. His hands then started stroking her inner thigh, gradually going up, until he found his hands past the decency line. She moaned, and he pulled down the band that held her beautiful long hair down. She began tugging at the hem of his shirt, and started pulling it up._

_They've had their fair share of fooling around, but really, they've never gone further than touching._

_He helped her get it off, and she started to undo his belt buckle, struggling with it for a few seconds before pulling it off. The half-ghost laid her on the couch, and started trailing kisses on her neck, not missing an inch of her soft, pale skin. She moaned, walking her fingers over Danny's bare chest, feeling goosebumps form on her arms already._

_She pulled down the straps of her button-up, spaghetti-strap top, and tugging her blouse halfway down her chest._

_"Mmm." says Danny, in a terribly sexy low voice. She gasped._

_He starts unbuttoning her blouse, kissing each spot it revealed, until he pulled it off._

_"Danny..." she said, faintly. "Mmm..." she mumbled, feeling the halfa licking and kissing at her bare chest. She reached for her shorts' button, undoing it, and throwing it off to the side. She placed her hands on his sensitive spot, stroking it, until she heard him moan. She pushed him over to the floor, and she followed, landing on top of him._

_It was her turn to do some exploring of her own, kissing and biting him wherever she could. She undid the zipper and button of his pants, and she helped him get it off._

_She grinned. "Mmm. I love it when you go commando."_

_He blushed, and kissed her softly on the lips. _

_She began stroking him again, her fingers so dangerously making him want to come already._

_He flipped her over, kissing and licking every square inch of her, trailing downwards to her only clothing, which he snagged with his mouth, and pulled down, revealing her to Danny. God, who knew that ghosts could get this hot? He slid his tongue in a little, and memorized the taste of Ember. _

_"Danny..." she mumbled. "I'm ready for this."_

_He nodded. "I'll be gentle."_

_And he was true to his word. He slid one finger in slowly, and another, and another, feeling Ember contract and loosen with each. She shrieked when four went in, and practically yelled for him to get in._

_And he did. He pulled his fingers out, and in one quick motion, thrust himself inside her._

_They were both screaming out their lover's names, in pure ecstasy._

_She leaned against him, feeling the hot breath he exhaled on her face. They were both panting._

_"I love you, Ember." _

_Her insides flared up. No one turned her on like Danny could._

_"I love you too, Danny."_

The second time they did it, was when they got drunk. This is how it went.

_"Have I mentioned how hot you look in that dress?" he asked, grinning like an idiot._

_"Many times, baby pop." she said, stumbling against him._

_Eight shots too many. Definitely a call for a hangover._

_She giggled drunkenly. "Ohh... Danny."_

_Danny, luckily was more sober than she was._

_"Ember..." he said, running a hand down her dress. "I think we need some rest."_

_"Later, baby... I need me some... you." she said, almost falling over._

_Danny laughed. "I think I need to carry you back."_

_"Mmm." she replied. _

_"Sit here." he said, pulling a chair for her. "I'll tell mom I'll go ahead."_

_She nodded._

_A few moments later, he returned, and carried her, bridal style, off to his hotel room. His parents didn't know he had company, but he begged for his own room at the hotel, and put his own money into it._

_He laid her on the bed, and she pulled him down with her._

_She immediately pulled off his jacket, and unzipped her dress. _

_Danny grinned. "Consider yourself Ember McLaid, baby." _

The fifth time they did it was when Danny was stressed over his friends, family, academics, and his ghost hunting. It was rough, but, the sexrapy worked. It went like this.

_The door slammed. Danny was back._

_Ember smiled brightly at him. But before she could say anything, she was driven on the wall and Danny was kissing her like a maniac._

_He ripped off both their clothes at lightning speed, that Ember barely knew she was no longer clothed. _

_He pressed her up against the wall, kissing and biting, and licking. He went down and up, and kissed her lips until they became sore. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, while his fingers were slipping in and out of her, quickly, then slowly._

_He felt himself turned over, and his back was now against the wall. He'd forgotten how strong Ember was. She went the same with him, rough and unrestricted. She gripped him so hard, that he felt that he would explode at any moment._

_She knelt down in front of him and traced her tongue on him, going around in circles, until she reached the tip, and bit using her lips. Danny moaned, and she took him in her, sucking him, until she felt the salty substance in her mouth, and drained him completely of it._

_A knock came on the door._

_"Oh shit!" mumbled Danny. "Go intangible!"_

_They did, and Maddie Fenton's voice came from outside._

_"Danny? Is everything all right? I thought I heard noises."_

_A few moments later, she entered._

_"Hmm. I could've sworn I heard somebody getting banged up in this room..." she frowned, and stepped back outside._

_When the door closed, all they could do was burst into fits of giggles and laughter. _

The fifteenth and a half time they did it, they did it under the covers. Danny was graduating, and he was thinking if he should propose to her for engagement. He wasn't sure how to tell his parents that he was planning on marrying a ghost, even if they'd known about his secret already. This is how it went.

_"Just get in bed with me, baby."_

_Danny shrugged. They hadn't done it under the covers. Not like they needed to. He took off his clothes, but left his boxers on, wondering why Ember suddenly wanted a covered-up session._

_He went in beside her, and took out a condom._

_She took it from him and placed it on the nightstand. Confused, Danny had to ask._

_"Do you want a baby already?" _

_She laughed. "No. Baby pop, sometimes, I just want to do this." she said, kissing him softly, and caressing his face gently._

_He ran his hands through her hair, and smiled. "You are so beautiful." _

_She blushed. "I love you, dipstick."_

_Danny laughed. "I love you too, Ember,"_

_And they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms._

The thirtieth time they did it, they were engaged, and he was matured enough to accept the responsibility of being a husband and father. They didn't have children yet, of course, but Ember wanted a head start. They were going to try for one. This is how it went.

_"I can't believe how fast time's gone. You've graduated already." said Ember._

_"Yeah, and I'm really glad that mom and dad were supportive of our engagement." he said, smiling at his wife-to-be._

_"And Danny, you know... I really want a baby. But I'm worried that he or she might come out as a ghost. I want him or her to be a human." she said, sadly._

_He sighed. "Ember." he said, holding her hand. "Don't worry. If he or she isn't a human, we'll make it grow like one." _

_She smiled. "I hope so."_

_Later on in the night, they kissed and made love like it was their first time all over again. Tonight, however, Ember was more beautiful and sexier than she ever was. _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, Ember. I always will."_

**_End._**

* * *

Review please! Thanks for reading!**_  
_**


End file.
